sєитιмιєитos dє uи яoωdy
by Sammy Sykes
Summary: Serie de drabbles cortitos, basados en imágenes que he cogido de Internet, con todas las parejas, incluyendo parejas crack. Sin ningún orden cronológico y la mayoría sin relación entre si. #Eli Sykes. -ω-
1. 1-Auto-Control

**Disclaimer** : Powerpuff Grils Z no me pertenece, ni siquiera las locas y dramaticas ideas de estos caps son mías.

Serie de Drabbles basados en imágenes que encontré en Pinterets, de las cuales no pude evitar inventarme una hostoria.

La mayoría propiedad de " **SoysheikO_O"**

 **[** Butchercup **]**

* * *

 **Auto-control**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seguían discutiendo, sus peleas eran algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados, más si eran peleas por los celos del ojiverde.

Lo típico, algún idiota que lo más probable es que deseara morir joven y virgen, intentaba meterse con su novia y él explotaba en celos y aun a sabiendas que su chica no tenía la culpa de nada, que los demás varones del colegio se la comieran con la mirada simplemente lo sacaba de quicio.

Ella levanto su mano, suspiro y acaricio su mejilla.

—Butch, sabes perfectamente que solo tengo ojos para ti.— aseguro mientras lo acariciaba con toda la ternura del mundo.

Él tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las beso. Apartándolas de él mientras la soltaba delicadamente.

—Hablamos después mi pequeña,— le beso la frente— estoy cabreado.

Buttercup arqueo una ceja.

—¿en serio, mi amor?— pregunto dudosa— no pareces molesto.

Butch volteo, tomo sus mejillas con sus manos y beso la punta de su nariz.

—El hecho de que me enoje no quiere decir que te voy a tratar mal, preciosa.— le dio un pequeño abrazo mientras tomaba su mochila y se disponía a irse, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta volteo su cabeza para mirarla, intento sonreirle— Mandame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, quiero asegurarme de que llegaste bien.

Con eso cerro la puerta, dejando a una Buttercup sonriente, sonriente por tener a un chico tan lindo como el ojiverde como novio.

* * *

~ Reviews? 💕

.


	2. 2-Amigos

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Powerpuff Grils Z no me pertenece, ni siquiera las locas y dramáticas ideas de estos caps son mías.

Serie de Drabbles basados en imágenes que encontré en Pinterest, de las cuales no pude evitar inventarme una historia.

La mayoría propiedad de " **SoysheikO_O"**

 **[** Boomer **]**

* * *

 **Tipos de Amigos**

 **.**

.

.

Porque Boomer no se había parado a analizar la situación hasta ahora.

¿Pero que clase de amigos tenía? podía responder a esa pregunta, es más, podría poner ejemplos tambien.

Como Blitz, su castaño amigo de ojos violetas, categorizado como; " **El que hace las cosas peligrosas** " para hacer reír o impresionar a sus amigos, un verdadero idiota, pero con el que mejor se llevaba, pues a pesar de ser de lo más infantil y torpe, era en el que más confiaba, ya que suelen ser los más comprensivos y los mejores psicólogos.

Luego estaba Brick, el típico amigo que hace el rol de padre sobre-protector. Se lo podía etiquetar como; " **El que se preocupa** " el que siempre te dirá que no hagas estupideces, el que te cuidara, el que te ayudara cuando no le hagas caso y termines lastimado, pero al que siempre llamaran "El aguafiestas", solo por intentar cuidar el bienestar de los demás.

Y luego venían los amigos como Butch, esos hijos de la chingada, " **El que te apoya** " para hacer esas pendejadas y que siempre estará en discusión con el amigo anterior, del típico que te alienta para hacer alguna mamada, el que grabara, lo subirá a YouTube y se reirá en tu cara cuando termines hecho mierda.

Si efectivamente Boomer tenía razón.

Observo como Blitz caía desde ese árbol, al romperse la rama en donde estaba parado haciéndose el mono, mientras que Butch grababa con su celular y se carcajeaba de su pobre amigo que estaba tirado en el suelo, siendo regañado y ayudado a pararse por Brick.

—Definitivamente...— decía mirando la escena— debo conseguirme nuevos amigos.

* * *

~ Reviews?💕


	3. 3-Protección

**Disclaimer** : Powerpuff Grils Z no me pertenece, ni siquiera las locas y dramáticas ideas de estos caps son mías.

Serie de Drabbles basados en imágenes que encontré en Pinterest, de las cuales no pude evitar inventarme una historia.

La mayoría propiedad de " **SoysheikO_O** "

 **[** Butchubbles **]**

* * *

 **Protección**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuestra querida PPG rubia caminaba con tranquilidad por el centro comercial, ayer al pasar por ahí había visto un hermoso vestido de olanes color verde que de inmediato la había hecho pensar en Buttercup e iba decidida a comprárselo.

Pero algo no andaba bien, su instinto PPG le indicaba que era observada y alguien la iba siguiendo. Dio un par de vueltas, metiéndose entre la gente para perder a quien fuera que la estuviera rondando y se escondió detrás de unos exhibidores de ropa.

Observo como un chico de cabellera azabache llegaba corriendo y paraba agitado mientras miraba a todos lados desorientado, como buscando a alguien... _A ella_.

Salio de su escondite, viendo como él se sorprendía al verla y formaba en sus labios una sonrisa de alivio.

—¿Butch?, ¿porque rayos estas siguiéndome?— pregunto mosqueada.

Él solo se encogió de hombros.— No es algo que necesites saber.

Bubbles bufo.

—Dime.

—Bien, si insistes en saber...— le sonrió con picardía.— te lo diré.

—Pues habla de una vez.— exigió.— ¿porque estas siguiéndome?— volvió a preguntar.

—Protejo la virginidad de mi futura esposa— Bubbles se sonrojo— la cual te arrebataré brutalmente— hizo ademanes extraños— quizás te duela al principio pero terminara por gustarte.— finalizo orgulloso de su argumento.

Bubbles lo miro sonrojada, furiosa y hasta horrorizada, ¿pero que carajo?.

Salio corriendo de ese lugar dejando a un Butch perplejo.

—¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?— se pregunto a si mismo.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras salía corriendo en busca de la chica rubia, que se le había escapado.

* * *

~ Reviews?💕


End file.
